


The Good Parts

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Infantilism/Ageplay, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>starsfoam asked:</i> ohh can i prompt a thing? carol/jess watching cartoons, since jess never had a real childhood umu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Parts

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Hey, dinner soon.” Carol said, walking into the living room and over to where Jessica was sitting by the couch. She reached out to give a strand of Jess’s jet black hair a gentle tug. “What do you want me to make?”

Jess didn’t answer though. She was curled up into a neat little ball, transfixed, her chin resting on one of her knees.

“Jess?”

“This is the good part.” Jess shushed her.

Ah. Okay. Don’t want to miss the good part. Carol glanced up to see the beast turning into a handsome prince right in front of Belle’s eyes on the TV screen.

Carol went back in to the kitchen and started working on dinners despite the fact that Jess hadn’t said what she wanted. She was just going to make something quick and easy. By the time the credits of the movie were rolling she had a peanut butter and banana sandwich all made up with the crusts cut off. She didn’t usually make food; she wasn’t that good in the kitchen. She usually ordered in, or picked up dinner from the burger place down the block, but nights like these were special. Special enough that Carol actually made food, by hand, and served it up all neatly cut and everything.

She brought the plate to Jess and set it down beside her on the rug.

“I want to watch another.” Jess said, and she sounded so soft and sweet. How was Carol supposed to say no to that?

“Pick one out.” Carol told her, planting herself down on the couch.

Jessica unfurled, stretching her long limbs. Actually stretching. She reached out her arms and bent her feet at the ankle and groaned for a moment before moving towards the DVD cabinet. “Will you help me?” She asked.

“Of course.” Like Carol ever refused.

“What’s this one.” Jess asked, holding up The Lion King.

“It’s a little sad.” Carol warned her. “The little lion cub’s dad dies.”

Jessica quickly put it back. She ran her finger over the rest of the DVDs and landed on Lilo and Stitch.

“What’s this one?” She asked.

Carol was already shaking her head. “Not that one, baby. Remember, it has aliens. You didn’t like that one.” All things alien were too much of a reminder of the Skrulls. Jess didn’t do well with those kinds of movies. Even the cute three eyed guys in Toy Story freaked her out.

Jessica kept looking. She paused over The Little Mermaid. She pulled out the box and looked it over. Ursula’s tentacles were an uncomfortable reminder of Hydra and she quickly slid it back into place. She liked the story, and she liked Ariel, but she didn’t want to think about Hydra right now.

“What about The Princess and The Frog?” Carol suggested. “That one’s only a little scary.”

“I already watched that one today.” Jessica told her.

Carol must have fallen asleep on the couch for that one because she didn’t remember it at all. She did have a dream about alligators that made a lot more sense now though.

“What’s the one with the robots?” Jessica asked.

Carol couldn’t think of any cartoon movies with robots though. Unless Jess meant The Iron Giant, and there was no way they were going to watch that one. Way too sad.

“I don’t know.” Carol told her. “What do you remember about it?”

Jessica pulled one knee to her chest and laid her head down on it, suddenly losing interest in the conversation.

Carol hadn’t meant to say the word 'remember'. Jessica didn't remember anything. She never had a childhood, there was nothing _to_ remember. Carol felt a white hot flash of guilt and her mouth went dry. She should have known better. Best just to keep talking though, not dwell on the pain. “Did you see it here? Or at the somewhere else?”

Jess mumbled something, and Carol didn’t really hear her, but the tiny noise she made sounded something like “here”.

Carol wracked her brain, trying to think of anything with robots they would have watched. It was actually the noise of an engine revving outside that gave it away. “Transformers?” She asked. The original Transformers series came on one of the cartoon channels late at night, and Jess was almost always watching cartoons, so it was no surprise that she would have seen it. “That’s not a movie, but we can still watch it.”

Jess nodded, relaxing a little. Something so simple could make her so at ease.

“Come sit by me.” Carol told her. “Eat some food, I’ll put Transformers on.” Thankfully the whole series was on Netflix.

Jessica went back to her spot on the floor, curled up by the couch. She took up one half of the sandwich Carol had made and bit into it, suddenly smiling.

“This is really good.” She said, surprised and curious. She had never had a sandwich like this before, never thought to put the two flavors together. “Did your mom make this for you when you were little?” Jessica added, and her curiosity was child like and innocent. She wanted to know more, that was all.

Sometimes, on nights like these, her brain just went somewhere else. Went somewhere it had never had the luxury to go before. She wasn’t herself. Not really. She was still Jess, but she was the Jess who never got to be more than seven years old. She was shy, and soft spoken, and wanted to watch cartoons and eat candy. She forgot about everything else, all her responsibilities, all the socially accepted ways of behaving. She asked what was on her mind, and watched children’s cartoons, and she got to be a kid. She got to be the kid she had never been. At least for a few hours.

And Carol let her.

Carol was there for it every step of the way. Watching, and helping, and being a part of if anyway she could.

“Mhm,” Carol confirmed as she loaded up an episode. Maybe the question was just innocent curiosity, and maybe Jess wouldn’t have normally asked such a thing in such a way, but Carol was happy to answer. “Yup, my mom made those for me when I used to watch cartoons.”

Jessica took another bite. “You’re lucky.”

It was like a knife in the heart, but Carol didn’t show it. “I’m sorry.” She said softly instead. “I wish it could have been that way for you too.” She was being vague, but they both knew what she meant without having to come right out and say it.

“It’s okay.” Jessica said between bites. “We get to do it now. I get to do it with you. I like it this way.”

Carol wasn’t sure if that was true. If Jessica could live a different life - a normal life without experiments, and spider powers, without loosing years of her life, without Hydra - she would. Of course she would. But the sentiment was nice. The idea that this was somehow good enough actually made Carol feel good. Like she was an important part of Jessica’s life and making it better. That was such a good feeling.

“You’re a sweetheart, you know that.” Carol told her.

“Shh.” Jessica shushed her and pointed to the tv where Transformers was starting.

Ah. Right. Didn’t want to miss any good parts.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
